


The Right Fit

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [34]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dawn cursing, F/M, Human AU, dressing room smut, fluffy dresses, these two just can't be left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn makes Marianne go shopping for bridesmaid dresses, so of course Marianne makes Bog go too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalStranger13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/gifts).



> All MagicalStranger13's fault for giving me this awesome prompt! Thank you!!

Bog was sitting in one of those too small chairs that they had sitting outside dressing rooms. He was folded up into the chair, trying to keep his long legs out of the way of other shoppers and Dawn's group of bridesmaids. 

His scowl was having no effect on anyone; the ladies here simply ignored him. He could understand why Marianne had needed him here. 

Dawn was all happy giggles. They were here today with Dawn, who was the bride. Bog's mother, Griselda, was here playing the part of mother for Dawn in addition to a long list of bright and sparkling friends of Dawn's who were also part of the wedding party. All of them were happy and bright though none were as bubbly as Dawn. And lastly, Bog. 

Bog was here only because Marianne had begged, groaned, whined and threatened until he agreed to come along and protect her from the rest of the bridesmaids and the trying on of fluffy dresses. 

He had his arms folded over his chest, blue eyes only slim glints under his impressive scowl. 

Too many fluffy, pastel,dresses. He knew Marianne would look gorgeous no matter what she was forced to wear, but she certainly wasn't going to be happy to have to wear something pink...which seemed to be where Dawn was headed. 

He could hear Dawn's high pitched squeak of happiness about something when Marianne stuck her head out of the dressing room door. “Get in here.” 

Bog looked up from scowling. “What?” 

“Get in here right now,” Marianne snarled at him. 

Bog jumped up and came over. She sounded serious. 

When he was close enough, Marianne grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him inside, slamming the door and locking it. 

Just as Bog was about to ask what was happening, he realized she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties...granted a sight he had been privileged to many times before, but it never ceased to get him incredibly hot. 

Marianne, grinning wickedly, shoved him up against the wall, her hands balled into the front of his t-shirt. “I want you now.” 

Bog's eyes widened looking down his nose at his girlfriend in shock. “What?” 

“Now, Bog. Right here, right now.” Marianne started to yank on his shirt. One of her hands dived into the pocket of his jeans. “You better have a condom on you or I swear....!” 

Bog pulled her hands away. “I have a condom! Hold on a second!” That was when he noticed the very large fluffy pink dress in the corner. 

“Is that what you're wearing?” Bog snorted. 

Marianne yanked her hands out of his grasp. “It's killing me!! I need to have sex with you right now to continue with this “trying on dresses routine!!”” 

“What?” Bog looked confused again. 

“I need you right now. If I don't have sex with you, I won't be able to continue doing this and Dawn will hate me. So you see, you owe it to Dawn to take me right here. Right now.” She pointed her finger at him for emphasis. 

“Saying I owe it to Dawn sorta kills the mood, Marianne.” Bog made a face, wrinkling his nose. 

Marianne reached behind her and with one swift movement she had unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“God, I'm a weak man...” Bog moaned to the heavens, pulling out a condom package from his back pocket (he had learned to be prepared where his firecracker of a girlfriend was concerned), but he grinned and reached for her pulling her tight little body against him. 

Marianne had a triumphant grin on her face wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself up against him. “I love the fact that you are weak with me.” 

“Oh I am, tough girl.” Bog covered her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth swiftly. Marianne groaned pressing as close as she could against him. She could already feel the pressure of his erection against his jeans. His hands glided down her back to grip her rear, squeezing. 

Keeping her tongue in his mouth, her hands snaked down to get to the buttons of his jeans. Marianne only pulled away long enough to drop to her knees and yank his jeans and shorts with her down his thighs. 

Bog let out a startled gasp, but then her hot little mouth was on him forcing him to press his hands on either side of the dressing room walls to prevent himself from collapsing. He looked down at her, hands on either side of his hips while she sucked on him, a mischievous light in her eyes when she glanced back up at him. Damn it! She even winked! “Uuhhhhh....” He moaned deep in his throat, his lips pressed together trying to keep the sound from escaping. 

Then as she proceeded to take a long, sensual pull, pressing her plum colored lips against his sensitive skin, Marianne sucked him into the back of her throat causing him to have to stifle a groan, his knees almost buckling. Then she winked at him, again! 

Bog bit down on his cheek to prevent a loud, long moan of pleasure escaping. He could hear people outside talking and moving about while he struggled to stay quiet. 

Watching her sucking and licking him was enough to blow any brain cells he had. God, she was so damn sexy, those brown, mischievous eyes...and that mouth of hers. He closed his eyes for a minute, pressing his lips together thinking that he might be able to maintain some control when she bobbed her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around his shaft, just the edges of her teeth brushing against the sensitive skin of his erection. Bog was fairly certain he was seeing stars as he hissed, the sound taking on the quality of a teenager whose voice was going through the change. 

“Maaarriannne....oooh god!” 

Marianne knew exactly when to stop before she made Bog's head exploded, though she adored taking him to the edge every time. She could taste a little bit of his essence in her mouth as he struggled not to come. Taking one last long sucking pull, she reached for the condom package he was still holding, tore it open and rolled it gently down the length of him before she stood up grinning at Bog. 

He groaned softly. “You are evil.” 

Marianne's answer was a giggle and a lick of his lips. 

Bog grabbed her upper arm turning her around making her squeak in surprise. His arms went around her for a moment, his lips against her ear, his breath hot. “You're a bad girl, Marianne” His voice sent a shiver of pleasurable goose-bumps down her spine. 

Marianne dropped her hands to the bench in the tiny dressing room, her rear up in the air, glancing over her shoulder at Bog... that one eyebrow raised in question. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back just before he pulled her panties to the side and thrust into her. 

Marianne had to swallow her cry of pleasure. He was so hard, she dug her fingers into the bench while Bog positioned her hips, his long fingers hands wrapped around her hips squeezing while he yanked her back then he started a rhythm of quick hard thrusts. It was difficult not to hit the walls of the dressing room since the room itself was barely the size of a closet. Bog was struggling not to accidentally bounce his rear-end on the door and inadvertently knocking against it, so he had to keep his thrusts short. 

Marianne's eyes crossed—he was hitting all the right spots! She was going to scream, she just knew it! 

His hands moved over her backside, slowing his movements down, rotating his hips and pulling back until he was almost out, then gliding, inch by inch back into her. 

Her brain was overheating. Marianne let out a long moan leaning forward to rest her forehead against the wall. 

* 

Outside a couple of the women glanced sidelong at the dressing room where they could have sworn they heard what sounded like a...moan? Accompanied by the sound of banging...Just as one of them thought to go check it out, the sounds stopped again. They glanced at one another then shrugged, going back to looking at dresses. Whatever was going on in that dressing room, unless someone screamed, the ladies decided they were going to stay out of it. 

Dawn came by a couple of moments later, carrying a huge baby blue dress when the panting started. She stopped outside the dressing room where she knew Marianne was and stared. Yep, it was coming from her dressing room. Dawn turned around to see where Bog was and noticed that he was gone. Dawn, who never, ever cursed, cursed under her breath “fuck...” She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and walked away thinking that Bog and Marianne were terrible, horrible people who really should learn some self control. 

* 

Bog had turned Marianne around, pressing her up against one of the dressing room walls, his hand over her mouth. “Shhhh...” he whispered in a soft hiss. 

Marianne giggled reaching down between them to stroke her fingers along his scrotum until his knees started to buckle. He was on the verge of climax, which was complicated by needing to keep himself and Marianne quiet, but damn when she touched him, sleek and wet with her fluids and started to stroke her hands up and down, Bog let out his own deep throaty moan. 

“Shush!” she hissed with a barely suppressed giggle. 

They moved around again in the small room so that Bog was sitting on the bench, Marianne sitting backwards on his lap. It was a little awkward at first, but after she adjusted herself leaning back against him, his arms going around her waist, it felt incredible. 

Bog stretched his legs out and balanced her so that her feet could touch the ground, the balls of her feet providing support. She ground her hips against him, moaning softly. Bog chewed his bottom lip trying to stay quiet, pressing his teeth together until he was sure his lip would start bleeding. Just watching her backside moving against him, coming up and then down...Oh she felt so good!! His eyes rolled to the back of his head while she dug her nails into his knees. 

He pulled her back against him, his hand reaching around to stroke over her clitoris while his other hand caressed her neck making her turn so he could kiss her. 

She reached around to cradle his face with one hand, their tongues snaking out to roll against each other. 

Bog's fingers between her legs were moving in lazy figure eights over her that caused the delicious heat to build. Panting, she groaned. “Oooo, oooo! Bog!!”” 

She struggled to pull away from Bog just a little so she could set a faster pace, but Bog refused to release her. His kept teasing her with tender strokes and small thrusts, bouncing her on his lap gingerly. He groaned. “Shush, Marianne....we're going to get kicked out!” 

Marianne jerked, her back arching as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She cried out, Bog just barely getting a hand over her mouth so the whole store didn't hear her, but she tightened so wonderfully around him that his own moan followed suit, riding his own orgasm. 

* 

Outside the dressing room the store manager stood there, her eyes as big as saucers. Dawn saw her and rushed over. “Hi, could you help me?” 

The woman stared at the dressing room trying to decide what her best course of action should be...but Dawn smiled. “I need to order six dresses for my bridesmaids...” That got the lady's attention diverted away from the dressing room. 

* 

Bog held her close, nuzzling her neck. Marianne grinned brightly, her eyes closed as she leaned back against him. “I love you, Bog,” she said softly. 

Bog ran his fingers up and down her stomach, kissing her ear. “You think you can handle going back to trying on dresses?” Bog licked her ear, squeezing her around the middle. 

Marianne giggled in response to his tongue's caress. “I suppose...” 

That was when there was a knock at the door followed by a hiss. “Marianne, Bog—you guys better stop or I swear I am going to kill you both!” 

Marianne's eyes bugged in surprise. 

“Sorry, Dawn—be right out!” Bog called back and then whispered to a giggling Marianne. “Damn woman getting me in trouble!” 

“You love trouble.” She giggled while getting to her feet. 

Bog followed suit, quickly dressing and then grabbing her to press her against him. “I do love trouble, tough girl and I'm glad I found you.” 

Marianne leaned against his chest staring up into his eyes. “I'm glad I found you, too.” 

“Now, put that dress on. I have to see you in it!” Bog chuckled and Marianne nearly took him out. 

Bog dodged, but helped her into the pink monstrosity before shoving her out the dressing room door, at the very moment Dawn came around again to yell at them. When she saw her sister, her squeal was high-pitched enough to break glass. “OH MY GOSH!!! Marianne you are beautiful!!!” 

Marianne shot a glare over her shoulder at Bog, but then a wink. Wearing the dress was much easier now that Bog had helped her. Of course, she thought with a sly smirk, she might need help with the dress again on the wedding day when she had to wear it a second time...


End file.
